


Espilver - the Pocky game.

by tastymarbar



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastymarbar/pseuds/tastymarbar
Summary: What started as a suggestion out of pure boredom, turned into a pillow throwing fight.And maybe even a kiss.





	Espilver - the Pocky game.

It had all started with Silver, a white hedgehog from 200 years in the future, suggesting they’d play a game called “Pocky” out of pure boredom- and to Silver’s complete surprise, Espio had agreed.

So now here the two were, faces only inches apart from each other, staring directly into each other’s eyes. Silver noted that their lips were close, _if one of us moves, we'll kiss and it'll be a tie…_ he thought, _there **has** to be a winner in this!_

And with that, the white hedgehog sneakily used his hand to gently tickle the chameleon under his arm- causing him to let out a small, startled, squeak and snapping the remaining Pocky stick in half.

“Ha! I win!” Silver cheered with a cheeky grin on his face, “you cheated.” Espio stated, although he didn't look angry at the time traveling hedgehog as he had slight smirk on his face.

Silver stuck his tongue out at the other, “you're just being a sore looser~” he teased, “oh, _really_?” Espio raised an eyebrow as he placed his hands on his hips. Both stared at each other for a while before, suddenly, the chameleon jumped at the white hedgehog in an attempt to tackle him; yet he only ended up face first on the floor.

Espio lifted his head up and saw that the other was levitating in the air with a mischievous grin on his face, “missed me~!” Silver teased again, earning a glare from the ninja- who then picked up a pillow and threw it directly at Silver's face.

The two then began throwing pillows at each other, both occasionally dodging them. Minutes later, both were out of breath and panting. Several pillows were scattered across the floor, with one or two torn in half by Espio himself.

Silver then lifted a pillow up one last time and threw it towards the chameleon, who threw his kunai to break it in response; however, as he did so, the weapon went right through the pillow and flew only a couple inches past the psychic hedgehog's cheek.

Silver glanced at the weapon, who had fallen down on the floor with a loud _cling_ and _clang_. His eyes then darted towards Espio, who was frozen in his place as he just stared at him with wide eyes in pure terror.

“Espio?”

No response.

“Hey, Espio?”

Silver waved his hands in front of him, yet he only remained frozen in his place. “Espio? Are… are you ok?” he asked once more, the ninja only responded a minute later by placing his hand on Silver’s cheek.

The time traveller raised his eyebrow, wondering why the other had placed his hand there. Espio's eyes had then changed to a look of worry, and Silver finally realised what was wrong.

Espio was scared.

He had almost hit him with his sharp weapon, he had almost hit- _hurt_  Silver. This was a strange sight for the white hedgehog, he had seen Espio startled before. But scared? That was a first for him.

Silver then placed his hand on top of Espio's own hand and gave him a reassuring smile, “Espio, you didn't hurt me.” He told him.

Espio looked away, “I almost did.”

“But you didn't.”

Espio's eyes looked back at Silver, and they stared at each other for a while, “Espio, do you want a rematch?” Silver then asked, “for what?” the other raised an eyebrow, “for Pocky.”

Silence…

He hesitated, but nodded anyways “alright…”

And so the two played again, and slowly their faces grew closer… and closer… and closer until their faces were inches apart from each other.

It was as if it the pillow throwing had never really happened, as if Espio had never nearly hurt Silver. They were right back to before.

Espio half-expected the other to cheat again, but he didn't, instead the white hedgehog moved and pressed his lips on Espio's.

A tie.

Yet the chameleon was slightly confused as of why Silver hadn't pulled way, his eyes just stared at Silver’s closed ones. And then his confusion faded, his eyes slowly closed and kissed the other back.

Eventually both pulled way and gazed into each other’s eyes, then Silver smiled, “I think Pocky might be my new favourite game” he informed Espio, who smiled back at him, “mine too.”


End file.
